That Which Remains
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: [MK][Yu Yu Hakusho Xover] Grabbing the Raven's Blood Ruby was a routine heist for the Kaitou Kid until Kaito delivered the heist note, then things got strange... eventual Hakuba x Kaito yaoi
1. Prologue

**Title: **That Which Remains**  
Author:** fluffypuppykins  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan and the other anime.**  
Genre: **Supernatural, Crossover, Angst **  
Pairing: **eventual Kaito/Hakuba and some regular fannish other anime shounen ai pairings  
**Summary: **Grabbing the Raven's Blood Ruby was a routine heist for the Kaitou Kid until Kaito delivered the heist note, then things got strange...

**Prologue**

"KAITOOOO, come back here!"

"What and get brained with that mop? No thanks..." Kaito said playfully as he launched himself from the ceiling to land a meter away from Aoko.

Aoko, however had practice with this kind of maneuver. She whipped up her mop, nearly tagging Kaito on his shoulder. Kaito recovered just in time to bounce away and the chase was on.

Chaos reigned as Kaito pulled one magic trick and another on their classmates as he ran from the infuriated girl. In other words, it was a normal day at Ekoda High, but Hakuba was concerned. The chase was not as fast as he was used to nor should Aoko had been able to get that close to Kuroba. But more seriously, there had not been a Kid heist in over four months. While the messy haired boy had never admitted to being the Kid, he was fairly certain of that fact.

_Science never lies, and he fitted the profile to a "T" so what went wrong? _

The last Kid heist was nothing unusual. The black-clad men which had taken to appearing in heists were blessedly absent and the Kid got away with margin to spare.

_He got that amethyst quite easily...what I'd give to know how he had the whole Task Force groping the ladies, the department will be handling improper conduct complaints for months...and he managed the return with every bit of aplomb in Nakamori-keibu's underpants drawer... Could it be that he had achieved his objective? _

That did not feel right either, and Hakuba if nothing trusted his gut feelings when it came to dealing with the elusive Kaitou Kid.

_Could he be planning something big...bigger than any heist he's ever done so far? But that doesn't make sense either..._

Deep in thought, he did not notice that the chase had just passed him. He ran a hand absently over his hear and and it felt oddly stiff and spiky. Hakuba may have prided himself on being a detective and having a mature composure but he was also a teenager. All his musings were forgotten in the light of this newest prank.

"Kurobaaaa!"

**xxx**

Kaito sighed as he settled down on his seat, he knew he was off his game, he had not had such close encounters with Aoko's mop since he was in grade school, but he could not help it. Hakuba was, no doubt, wondering what had gotten into him. And Akako...

"Something bothering you, Kuroba-kun?" Akako purred at his right.

_Akako probably knows what it is..._

The witch had a smug expression on her face.

"Not at all."

Akako just raised an eyebrow at him, perfectly content to look like a cat with a canary feather on her muzzle and a bowl of cream in front of her as she walked to her seat in the back.

Kaito kept his Poker Face on but sighed inwardly.

_A good heist is what I need to clear the air...a normal heist, one that I have a chance in succeeding in not this current run-around that isn't getting me to my goal of finding the Pandora or getting Them..._

Kaito had to admit that the owner of his current target, the Raven's Blood Ruby, had known what he was doing. For all Minamino Shuuichi was about the same age as Kaito, he had managed what the police had been unable to do. He had managed to keep his prized possession totally out of the Kaitou Kid's hands.

_If I didn't know better I'd think he was a thief himself...but, nah, that's impossible... I would have heard of him long before if he was as good as that...It seems almost a game to him! _

Good thieves have a way of knowing each other and Jii-san had kept his ear to the ground for Kaito. He would have been apprised if he had been going against another thief.

_It doesn't look much of a ruby anyway...but it's the principle of the thing..._

Kaito went over his latest heist plans in his mind.

_Maybe ambushing him in the mall after an outing with his friends is unclassy as it comes but I'm running out of ideas and... _

The sudden chill washed over Kaito making him feel as if he was back in the ocean like that one time on the Queen Elizabeth with the tantei-kun on his trail. This was one other odd thing that came with this particularly strange heist.  
_  
Masaka...not in school...I'm not going to look...I'm not going to look...I'm not going to look...I refuse to look...If I don't look...if I don't see it...it doesn't exist, right?_

Kaito stared straight ahead only to have a blue "something" float across his field of vision. Hysterically, he noted that it was vaguely humanoid, had at least one extra appendage and the biggest floppy ears he had ever seen. His head moved involuntarily to follow it, groaning internally. Something itched at the back of his mind, telling him to confront whatever it was, not trusting the thing at his back but he knew better than to humor it.

_No one else can see it, remember? They'll think you're nuts or something..._

Then Akako blinked at it.

_She can see it? There she goes again..._

Akako scowled at it. It emitted a squeak and vanished.

"Ne, Koizumi-kun, is there something a matter?" Asked one of their other female classmates.

"Nothing, just remembered something I forgot to do." Akako's face smoothed back to her normal amiable mask as if nothing happened.

_Koizumi-chan definitely knows what is happening to me... _

Kaito shuddered, he knew that Akako practiced magic. Not the sleigh of hand he did but the one that involved cauldrons and wand waving. It was something he was fine with in abstract, as long as he did not have to deal with it himself.

_My heist plans...think...heist plans..._

The odds were if he played the game with Minamino-san to the end, all these delusions would disappear. He had begun seeing them shortly after he had sent that cursed heist notice. Surely, they will stop when he had played the game to the latter's satisfaction.

_And those strange dreams...Everything will go back to normal when this heist ends..._

That same niggling at his mind told him otherwise--that it was not like those illusions of spending a night in a fox spirit's dwelling and waking up the next day unchanged--but he could only hope.

**xxx**

Unnoticed, Hakuba noted the byplay wondering what it was all about.

**-TBC- **

**Author's Notes:  
**Virtual Cookies for those who can guess what crossover this is.


	2. The beginning

**Title: **That Which Remains**  
Author:** fluffypuppykins  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan and the other anime.**  
Genre: **Supernatural, Crossover, Angst **  
Pairing: **eventual Kaito/Hakuba and some regular fannish other anime shounen ai pairings  
**Summary: **Grabbing the Raven's Blood Ruby was a routine heist for the Kaitou Kid until Kaito delivered the heist note, then things got strange...  
**  
Teaser: **The game begins and Kaito gets a few surprises...

The Raven's Blood Ruby was not known in any jewel catalogues. In fact, the name was just a nickname the owner had given it as far as Kaito could discern. It was the size and shape of a small bird's egg and so rough cut that it looked more like a hunk of worthless reddish-black crystal. Kaito saw it first on that faithful heist four months ago...

**xxx**

"Hatanaka-san, long time no see!"

_Oh, no! Not again..._

It was easy enough for Kaito to act bored as Mitsukuri Seichirou would have been. The seconds seem to crawl like snails, till he felt he wanted to scream for eleven o'clock to come, damned it. Wearing a traditional kimono was bad enough, but getting his ears talked off by repetitive business talk was just plain torture.

_This is the last time I'm going to pose as the son of a business man in a "working" party..._

Taking names and mingling with the business crowd was as boring as it sounded even if they were technically in a tea house with geishas in attendance.

"Mitsukuri-san, it's been awhile isn't it? How's your business coming along?"

_Fine, really fine...Fujimiya Industries has taken a new contract with us recently..._

"Fine, really fine...Fujimiya Industries has taken a new contract with us recently..." On cue, Mitsukuri-san said the words that he'd been uttering all evening. The man definitely had very little imagination.

Kaito's attention drifted to Hatanaka-san and by long habit started casing the man. Hatanaka was a middle aged man in a brown kimono that matched the impression of cheerful ordinariness around him, he wore no jewelry, just a lackluster watch, in a word boring.

_Hmmm...does he have a companion?_

Most business men, Kaito observed, went to these parties with a child to parade about their associates.

_One can only say so much about one's business before boring someone else with the trivialities...Ah there she--um, he?-- is..._

His eyes alighted on a teenager with long red hair and emerald green eyes, he or she looked to be the same age as Kaito.

_Now, this one's interesting. Looks like a gaijin with that combination...I wonder that's dyed or natural...if so, I want to know what was used..._

The hair did not look dyed from what Kaito could see in his role as a disguise expert but cartoon red hair was definitely strange when coupled with completely Japanese features. Kaito noted the angles of elbow and shoulder under the leaf-green kimono that matched the brilliant eyes and determined that the person was male.

_And he looks feminine enough to pass for a girl...especially in that kimono which is a pity, he could give Akako quite a competition in prettiness department..._

Suddenly, as if reading his mind, the redhead winked saucily at him.

_Why the..._

Kaito had to control himself from grinning and settled for a lazy smile.

The interchange was lost in the usual round of business talk exchanged. Finally, Hatanaka-san presented the teenager.

"This is my stepson, Minamino Shuuichi, Mitsukuri-san and this is Mitsukuri Magbei of Mitsukuri Enterprises, Shuuichi-kun.**-1-**"

_Ah, right on the button...he _is _a guy! _

"Ah, I have heard good things about you Minamino-kun, top of the class and set to follow your late 'Tousan's footsteps into medicine..."

"Thank you, Mitsukuri-san." Shuuichi murmured respectfully and bowed, looking very much a demure young lady as he did so.  
_  
_Kaito could give the other brownie points for his act. Anyone with intelligence would have been bored stiff of this mockery of a party but he looked positively interested.

_He's got a Poker Face of his own... _

"This is my son, Mitsukuri Seichirou."

"Pleased to meet you." Kaito drawled as expected of him and bowed.

"And I you." A pendant dangled as the redhead bowed again, in it was a dullish red stone.

_Funny, I didn't notice it before..._

It was not like him to be distracted from a jewel after months of wearing his father's white rig but then, the owner was a lovely as the prize itself.

_If that's _not _a ruby, I'll eat my top hat!_  
**  
**Very few could have spotted the stone for what it was, it was so rough and almost raw but it had the same feel about it like the most valuable stones Kaito had the privilege to hold in his hands.  
**  
**_I think I just found my next target. Minamino Shuuichi...I'll remember that...I'll have to look him up and see what I can make in terms of plans..._  
**  
**The night went quicker after that.

**xxx**

* * *

_"A gentleman's agreement would you say, Kaito-kun? Just you and me play a game with the Raven's Blood as the prize. Try to steal it while I safeguard it with whatever protections I can muster on my own. No police, no human security guards._

_Kurama"_

* * *

Kaito blinked owlishly, dumbfounded. The printed note glared accusingly on his desk in his bedroom, not three days from when he had sent the heist note to Minamino Shuuichi. It seemed straightforward enough for all the oblique references. 

_The Raven's Blood must mean the ruby and Kurama is another way to read the name Shuuichi ... It can be the name Minamino-san uses in everyday life, considering his stepbrother is also named Shuuichi... But how did he find out who I was? _

He considered aborting the heist.

_Nah, that might annoy him enough to tell on me...he has an advantage of me at this point. But what will annoy him more? Not playing or playing and winning? Is he really a gentleman as he claims, or not? _

Kaito remembered the wink from the party a week before and grinned.

_He seems to be a good enough sport...Not that I have a choice in the matter... if it's a game he wants, then it's a game he gets..._

And so it began...

**Author's Notes: **

**-1-** Had an irresistible urge to call him Shuu-chan but I doubt if his stepfather does that, especially in public. I think his mother is the only one allowed to that without getting a flesh-eating plant in the face (This reference is a nod to "The List of Top Ten Fanon Myths of Yu Yu Hakusho").

I'm half tempted to make a companion fic entitled "Sly As A Fox" with Kurama's point of view.


End file.
